<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're My Best Friend by PureImaginationFic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576271">You're My Best Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureImaginationFic/pseuds/PureImaginationFic'>PureImaginationFic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Backstreet Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureImaginationFic/pseuds/PureImaginationFic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot summer's day, Vicki takes Bradley to the park where he meets a special new friend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're My Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>August 1992</i>
  </b>
</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>You're the best friend<br/>That I ever had </i>
  </p>
</div><p>Bradley sat snug in his high chair “Lunchtime” Vicki said sitting in front of him “Okay, here we go” she said holding a tiny spoon in front of his face. He moved his head away as it touched his lip “Oh come on sweetie, you have to eat" Vicki said to Bradley “I know you’ll like it.” </p>
<p>"Such a beautiful day out" Lizzie said coming inside holding a basket in her hand, she took a floppy hat from her head, and pulled her gardening gloves off her hands.</p>
<p>Bradley reluctantly opened his mouth, Vicki put the spoon in most of the food spilling onto his chin "There you go” she said wiping the excess from his chin with the spoon, he turned his head away. </p>
<p>"I see someone's being fussy today" Lizzie said snipping the stems off a bouquet of flowers from her basket. </p>
<p>"He is" Vicki said "Although it is strained squash so I can't completely blame him" she said. </p>
<p>"Squash is good for him, it'll help him grow big and strong" Lizzie said putting the flowers into a vase.</p>
<p>“Look, mommy’s gonna have some” Vicki said putting the spoon in her mouth, she grimaced in disgust “Mm, so good” she said reluctantly “Oh my god” she said spitting the food out into a napkin “Okay lunchtime's over” Vicki said the bowl and spoon into the sink. </p>
<p>“well while I was out there I had a wonderful idea, it's such a beautiful day out, we should take mister fussy over there to the park, how’s that sound?”  </p>
<p>“I was actually thinking the same thing, I'll get him ready" Vicki said. "Okay your highness" Vicki said pulling Bradley from his high chair "Lets go get you cleaned up" she said carrying him upstairs.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>At the park, Lizzie lied a blanket underneath a large shady tree, Vicki sat down, spreading out a few of Bradley's toys "Looks like everyone is at the park today" Lizzie said looking around at everyone.<p>Bradley sat in Vicki's lap, laughing and cooing loudly “I hope he’s okay out here in this heat” Vicki said. </p>
<p>“He’ll be just fine as long as we stay in the shade” Lizzie said sitting on the blanket with her.</p>
<p> "Well hello there" a voice said from above, they looked up to see Sasha and her parents standing there. </p>
<p>"Oh hello" Lizzie said standing up embracing Kathleen. </p>
<p>"Hey" Vicki said standing to hug Sasha. </p>
<p>"Hey" Sasha said to her.</p>
<p>"Care to join us?" Lizzie asked. </p>
<p>"Oh we don't want to intrude" Kathleen said. </p>
<p>"Don't be silly, please" Lizzie said gesturing towards the blanket. </p>
<p>"I'll set up the grill" Craig said handing Neilson over to Sasha. </p>
<p>"Well this must be Bradley J." Kathleen said as he sat in Vicki's lap chewing on one of his toys. </p>
<p>"Yes it is" Vicki said smoothing his hair out, he turned his tiny head to look up at her. </p>
<p>"My goodness, look at you" Kathleen said leaning down “Well you just have the prettiest blue eyes” she said. </p>
<p>“Yes he does, just like his daddy” Vicki said kissing Bradley’s cheek. </p>
<p>“Hi Bradley” Sasha said sitting down with Neilson “You got so big since the last time I saw you.” </p>
<p>“He did, you wanna say hi to Sasha? Wave” Vicki said picking up his hand. </p>
<p>"Well Bradley today is your very lucky day" Sasha said  "I would like you to meet someone very special” Vicki gasped and pulled Bradley into her arms "Bradley this is Neilson" Sasha said. </p>
<p>"Can you say hi to Neilson?" Vicki asked Bradley, he made a noise, still chewing on his toy. "I think that means 'hello, nice to meet you'" Vicki said as they laughed. </p>
<p>"Here why don't you guys get acquainted" Sasha said putting out some of Neilson's toys. </p>
<p>"My goodness look at all those toys" Vicki said to Bradley "You want to play with Neilson?" she asked "Here you go" she said sitting him on the blanket across from Neilson. </p>
<p>They watched as they played together, their little giggles filling the air "This is the cutest thing I think I've ever seen" Sasha said as she and Vicki sat next to them on the blanket. </p>
<p>“I wish I brought my camera” Vicki said. </p>
<p>“I got it covered” Kathleen said handling a bulky camcorder “Neilson look at grandma!” she said, Neilson looked over to the camera. </p>
<p>“Can you say hi?” Sasha asked, he looked up at her and returned to playing with his toy. </p>
<p>“Bradley, hi sweetie!” Kathleen said. </p>
<p>“Say hi!” Vicki said lifting his little arm and waving at the camera. </p>
<p>“Here we are, a nice summer day at the park with the family, Neilson has just made a new friend” Kathleen said. </p>
<p>“Yes and they are having a ball” Sasha said as they watched them play together, giggling and smiling. </p>
<p>“Here you guys are going to love this” Sasha said pulling something out her bag, she set a plastic arch with toys dangling from strings up on the blanket “And if we turn this…” Sasha said winding up a key as a lullaby began to play </p>
<p>“Wow look at that” Vicki said to Bradley. </p>
<p>“Here you go sweetheart” Sasha said laying Neilson underneath the mobile. </p>
<p>“This is so cute” Vicki said. </p>
<p>“Oh he loves it” Sasha said to her. </p>
<p>“Here honey check this out” Vicki said laying Bradley underneath the mobile as well.</p>
<p> They began to swat the toys back and forth, giggling happily.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ~*~</p>
</div>Vicki and Sasha walked along a shady path, Sasha pushing a large stroller ahead of her “I think you may need a stroller upgrade” Vicki said.<p>“Tell me about it, this was actually my stroller at one time” Sasha said to her. </p>
<p>“I think they’re asleep” Vicki said looking inside. </p>
<p>“How adorable is that?” Sasha asked, they lied facing each other, Neilson’s little arm wrapped around Bradley. </p>
<p>“This is just too cute for words.” </p>
<p>“Amazing how easy it is to make friends at this age” Sasha said, they laughed and continued to walk along the path. </p>
<p>When they got back to their spot, they began to gather their things to go home “Kellie was thinking of having weekend playdates for the boys, you in?” Sasha asked her </p>
<p>“Oh absolutely, can’t wait, Bradley will be excited to meet Kyle, Harry, and Adam” Vicki said. “Come on sweetie, time go home” Vicki said pulling Bradley from the stroller, he held on tightly to Neilson “Bradley, honey” she said trying to pry him off when he began to wail loudly, Neilson began to reciprocate, not wanting to let go of Bradley. “Oh it’s okay, you’ll see Neilson again next weekend” Vicki said trying to soothe him. “I’ll call you later” Vicki said to Sasha. </p>
<p>“Okay” </p>
<p>“Bye!”</p>
<p> “Bye!” Vicki said as they left the park. “It’s okay sweetie, it’s okay” Vicki said trying to calm Bradley down. </p>
<p>“My goodness” Lizzie said “You think he’s still tired?” Lizzie asked. </p>
<p>“No I think he just misses his new friend” Vicki said to her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>